


A Trip To Gatlinburg, Tennessee!

by thatoboist



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dollywood, Hux Also Hates Rollercoasters, Hux Does Not Like Country Music, M/M, Summer Vacation, slight innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoboist/pseuds/thatoboist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and Hux go on vacation to Gatlinburg, and have some adventures..</p><p>Let it be known, Hux hates country music and rollercoasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Dollywood Hell

"This isn't my idea of fun," Hux said, scowling as banjo music played in the background. "In fact, this is far from it."

"Yeah, Hux, I know. But take the stick out of your ass and think of this as six flags," Kylo tried to smile, then rolled his eyes when Hux raised a ginger eyebrow. "Hux, come on. Try to enjoy yourself."

"No. I do not like roller coasters, and how you managed to drag me into waiting for one, I don't know. I also despise country music." Hux glared at Kylo, then stormed onto the cart for the rollercoaster, Kylo behind him. 

On their tour of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, Kylo had persuaded Hux to let them have one day at Dollywood. Dollywood was an amusement park named after Dolly Parton, the famous country singer. Hux had groaned when he learned this fact. As reluctant as he had been to say yes, Hux knew he should let Kylo have this. After all, they were going to be touring various civil war museums; might as well let Kylo have his fun. 

This meant Hux had to go on rollercoasters. It wasn't that he wasn't afraid of them, it was more of the "not knowing what's next" aspect that scared him. Since he was always planning everything and anything, rollercoasters freaked him out because he never knew what would happen next. He'd never told Kylo this because he'd be absolutely humiliated. And now it seemed that the usual "act grumpy" trick would still work. 

"I don't know why you Americans give things such ridiculous names. 'Thunderhead?' Really?" Hux scoffed, raising an eyebrow again at Kylo. 

"For the record, 'Thunderhead' was somebody else's idea, not mine. And, again, you need to relax. Or, do you want me to help you?" Kylo whispered as the attendants were tugging on everyone's restraints to make sure they were secure. 

Hux shoved Kylo away and tried in vain to hide his faint blush. Luckily, the "all clear" was given, and the ride started up. The sound of the tracks hid Kylo's snickers. Then, the dreaded incline. It made Hux more scared than he should have, and luckily Kylo didn't say anything when Hux gripped his hand, knuckles white. He just looked ahead, glancing at the pale-faced Hux. 

"Holyshitholyshit..ohh my gods..oh my-" Hux got cut off when they dropped from the incline, screaming instead. 

It was fast and brutal, the wooden tracks making the carts rattle insanely. Kylo was whooping and hollering, his hair pushed back by the wind. Hux's hair was moved out of place, unfortunately; he noticed when the ride finally ended, and they were exiting to the souvenir shop. 

"That was fun, right?"

"No, it was not." Hux pushed his hair back, trying in vain to fix it. He took out a map of the park. "Where to next?"

Kylo pointed at a location. "This one."

Hux snapped the map closed, and started walking quickly, as it was starting to rain. Kylo walked next to him, slightly slouched over, his hands in his pockets. He was a stark contrast to his boyfriend, a pale, freckled ginger.

There was a very short wait time, but Kylo forced Hux into riding in the front. His argument had been that he'd "enjoy it more," and "maybe it'll loosen you up." Now, after waiting an extra 15 minutes and being checked to make sure he was secure enough, he rethought Kylo's argument. 

"A-right, folks! Enjoy the 13-story drop and we'll see you back in 242 seconds!" The josh announced, and before Hux could scream at Kylo, they went forward and began the incline. 

His legs were dangling. The passengers were seated 2 on each side, but off the tracks, making it seem like you were flying. Ridiculous, Hux scoffed. Then, as he looked down, he saw the skyline, the horizon, and the mountains. He gripped Kylo's hand. 

"Hey, Hux, it's okay. I've got yo-UAHH!" Kylo screamed as they dropped and went into the first loop. 

Hux screamed himself hoarse, barely opening his eyes during the loops. And before his jostled brain could register what was happening, the ride was over. The harnesses were released, and they were walking out and into the gift shop. He kept his death-grip on Kylo's hand, and for once, Kylo didn't say a word. 

"Hux, you doing okay?" Kylo asked, pulling an umbrella out from Hux's backpack and opening it. "You don't have to-"

"No, Kylo. I am going on these with you, so fucking help me." Again, he pulled out the map while Kylo held the umbrella over them. "The Tennessee tornado?"

Kylo shrugged. "Sure."

They walked to the coaster quickly, and Hux was quiet while they waited for the ride. His heart sped up when he strapped himself into the seat, and gulped when they began the ride. Again, Kylo was holding his hand during the incline. Instead of a drop, they turned. 

"That wasn't a drop," Hux chuckled. 

His relief was short-lived, because then they immediately dropped the promised 128 feet just like the host had said. Kylo laughed at Hux, and was bent over when they got off the ride. Hux shoved him and continued down the exit. 

They found a place to eat lunch right when it started raining. A stroke of luck, Hux figured. He picked at his salad, coming down from his unwanted adrenaline rush. Kylo tucked into his full plate of food, then stopped and looked at Hux. 

"Hey.."

Hux glares at Kylo. "What."

"You doing okay?"

"Kylo, I'm fine." Hux stabbed a piece of lettuce. "I just don't like rollercoasters."

"Then we can leave."

"No. We are staying. Now, finish your damn lunch, because we're going on more rides."

Kylo obeyed, hiding his smile from Hux. Soon, they were on their way. Since it was raining, not many people were at the park. Wait times were almost nonexistent, so they were able to do more.

As much as Hux hated it, he loved seeing Kylo's face light up, especially when they re-rode the eagle. Even though Hux hated Dollywood in its entirety, he loved Kylo's face during their trip. 

They got into their hotel room, a suite, after driving there from Dollywood. They simultaneously collapsed on the bed. 

"There's no way we're both going to fit on this bed," Kylo said. 

"I agree."

"Wait," Kylo propped himself up in his elbows. "Didn't I promise you a treat?"

"I don't recall," Hux said, raising an eyebrow. "But you did offer to help me 'loosen up.'"

"So I did." Kylo was above him on all fours, smirking. 

"Well, aren't you going to help me?"

Kylo leaned down to Hux and kissed him. "Of course."


	2. Too Much Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head to the aquarium and eat pancakes for lunch in the second chapter of this series. Also, Hux is not a fan of water slides.

When he woke up in their hotel the next morning, Kylo draped over him, he relaxed. He almost started talking to wake Kylo up, but Hux wanted to enjoy this little silence that he got so rarely. Hux ran his fingers through Kylo’s tangled hair, trying not to tug too hard when he got to a little knot. Eventually, Kylo started to stir, and he kissed Hux’s chest.

‘Wha’s today?” he mumbled into Hux’s chest, his hot breath warming, but also disgusting Hux.

“Water park and-or the aquarium.”

“Aquarium.” Kylo rolled onto his back and looked at Hux through sleepy brown eyes. “Waterpark later.”

Hux sat up, messing up his hair a little more than it already was. “Alright then. Eat something and get ready.”

Kylo took his some time, but eventually he rolled out of bed and into the kitchenette. Hux had insisted they get a suite, even though they shared a bed and the suite could sleep ten people. He looked over his shoulder when he was eating, seeing Hux’s thin, lean frame pass by the doorway that connected the rooms. He smiled to himself as he ate his knock-off frosted flakes. After yesterday, he was pretty sure Hux had more freckles, and he made a mental note to spite Hux about them later.

When Hux finished changing, Kylo left and started to fix himself up. Hux scowled at Kylo’s mess: a bowl with some cerea and milk left that he didn’t eat, a spoon, and a half-empty glass of water. He put the dishes in the sink and made himself of the shitty coffee the hotel supplied in their room. Kylo came back, dressed and ready to start the day, just as Hux finished his cup of coffee.

“Took you long enough,” Hux grumbled, grabbing the car keys. “Lucky for you, we have an entire day.”

Kylo smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, knowing it annoyed the other. “I love spending time with you.”

“I do not share your sentiment.”

“Liar.”

They walked out to the car, Hux started it, and then they left. Kylo didn’t like the traffic, and they got into a slight argument about it. Luckily, the drive from their hotel in Pigeon Forge to Gatlinburg was only about 45 minutes, so they didn’t have to grumble long. Hux mostly complained about missing his cat Millicent, and Kylo rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he could swear the man loved his cat more than he loved his own boyfriend.

After scouting out a parking spot and paying for their tickets, they were inside Ripley’s Aquarium. Kylo was eager and was practically tugging Hux to the first section of the aquarium. Kylo really enjoyed the piranhas and poison dart frogs, but Hux was more a fan to push on to the coral reef. He argued there were more diverse species there, and not just “those dumb fish and amphibians you think are so deadly, Kylo, for fuck’s sake.”

Kylo took his hand at one point, maybe when they were in the shark lagoon and Hux was distracted by an interesting species that swam overhead. He absently leaned into Kylo, supported by his strong side. He smiled up at all of the different fish and sharks. The aquarium was a good call, he thought, nodding to himself.

Then, the rest of the aquarium followed after the sharks. Kylo was touching horseshoe crabs and jellyfish, sticking out like a sore thumb among all of the snotty-nosed children a third his size. He touched a stingray, and that’s when Hux had had enough. Needless to say, the red head was disgusted that Kylo could touch filthy animals. He watched his boyfriend scrub and wash his hands four times, and made him put hand sanitizer on twice. They continued on, and watched a snippet of a presentation they’d walked into during their tour of the aquarium. A brunette woman was talking about different species of stingrays, while a woman behind her was scuba diving in the stingray tank and feeding them. Kylo had to pull Hux away from it, because he kept whispering in his ear about her information was skewed, and how she skimmed over how deadly rays really were.

In the gift shop, Hux reluctantly let Kylo buy a snow globe for his collection. The fact that someone as volatile as Kylo could have dozens of snow globes and not break a single one stunned Hux.

“Kylo, there’s a nice—“

Hux stopped talking when he looked up and saw Kylo holding a stuffed seal plushie. He took it away and put it back, then continued. “There’s a nice restaurant nearby. Are you hungry?”

Kylo leaned in and whispered as they exited the aquarium. “For your cock.”

“Not now, you absolute twat.”

As they walked into the restaurant, it began to drizzle. They were seated across from each other at a table for two. The name of the restaurant was The Pancake House, and glancing at the menu, Hux could see why. The restaurant itself was decorated with an antique style in mind; dark wood paneling the walls to contrast the lighter wooden tables and chairs. An entire section of the restaurant had a glass wall of windows, climbing to a point and angling so it created a sort of terrace. Hux didn’t mind the décor, and he surprisingly thought it matched the architecture and layout very well.

They ordered, Hux getting bacon and two eggs with buttermilk pancakes and a side of hashbrowns. It was actually a larger breakfast than he usually got, but he was hungry. And Kylo, being the child he is, got chocolate chip pancakes. Hux scoffed when the waitress left and Kylo kicked him under the table.

“You enjoying yourself?” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “it’s been nice so far.”

“I know you, Hux. You want to get back to work.” Hux opened his mouth to protest, but Kylo continued. “But you need to just relax. I’ve been telling you that this entire time, and you need to listen.”

Hux sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’m just worried that things are out of control.” Their food came, and Hux spread butter on his pancakes, watching Kylo cut his up. ‘I enjoy spending my holidays with you, believe me, but I’m just nervous.”

Kylo swallowed a mouthful of pancakes, his eyes fluttering because of how good they were. Hux felt his cheeks flush slightly. “I know, but we’re having fun, right?” Hux nodded, and Kylo smiled. “Good.”

They finished their breakfast-for-lunch, Hux paid, and then they left, walking quickly in the rain that was coming down at a steady rate. They crossed a bridge, and Kylo pulled Hux to the side. He then tugged Hux to him, kissing him. Hux was blushing while they walked to their car, and still even when they were halfway back to the hotel.

Kylo opened the door to their suite, rushing inside. Hux groaned when Kylo stripped down to his underwear, annoyed that Kylo just had to do that as soon as they returned. He walked away, this time coming back to Hux in swim trunks. Hux rolled his eyes and followed suit, changing into his own pair of swim trunks. He grabbed their towels, and then they were on their way to the indoor waterpark.

The pair quickly found two chairs and took off their shoes, then set their towels down. Hux watched Kylo scout out the area, secretly enjoying Kylo’s “concentration” face that he made.

Kylo pointed at the stairs. “How about the Stormchaser?”

Hux shrugged, walking towards the stairs, Kylo at his heels. They were silent as they climbed the flights of stairs, and silent still as they waited in line. Then, it was their turn to go, and they climbed into the raft. Hux tensed, realizing he’d be going down the slide backwards. When they were clear to go, the lifeguard gave them a shove, and they went down the slide.

It was a steep drop, and Hux screamed as their raft was swept up the side of the funnel-shaped structure. Kylo was laughing so hard he was coughing, and was bent in half when they were out in the open again. Hux shoved Kylo as they walked back to their chairs, and they wiped themselves off a little. Kylo asked if they could go to the outdoor waterpark.

Again, they found chairs, then Hux followed Kylo to the slides.

“Hux, let’s go on that blue one.” Kylo pointed at the one he’d named.

“Oh, no. Fuck no.”

But it was too late. They didn’t have rafts for the other two slides. One of them involved a very steep drop, then being swept vertically onto a wall, another consisted of four of the same slides, a racing sort of thing. They were halfway up the stairs and it was too late to turn back. As they finished their ascent, Kylo spoke again.

“Will it help if I go first?”

Hux nodded, then pushed Kylo towards the scale. As Kylo stepped into the slide, Hux gulped. He was standing on, essentially, a plexi-glass trapdoor. After the lifeguard told Kylo to cross his arms over his chest, a curved plastic door came down, trapping Kylo. Kylo winked at Hux, then he dropped.

The lifeguard motioned for Hux to step onto the scale. He was cleared to step into the slide. He closed his eyes tightly as a foreign woman’s voice counted down. The trapdoor fell, and he was falling down the slide.

The only good thing about the slide was that as soon as it had started, it was over. He was climbing out of the slide, gasping and coughing. Kylo was waiting for him, and he helped him out of the water.

“How was it?” Kylo asked, laughing a little at Hux’s angry expression.

“Horrendous.”

“Aw, come on. It wasn’t that bad,” Kylo said as they walked over to their chairs. “It could’ve been worse.”

Hux toweled himself as they started walking back to their room, Kylo opened the door, and Hux walked in, chuckling at Kylo’s odd fascination with the room key.

“Do you want to take a shower?”

Kylo nodded, smirking. He grabbed his pajamas and followed Hux into the bathroom. Hux turned the shower on, and looked at Kylo. Kylo put his hands on Hux’s hips, then tugged Hux’s swim trunks down and smiled when is ginger boyfriend di the same to him. They stepped into the shower, the hot water running down their skin. Kylo backed Hux into the wall, kissing him. Hux let his fingers run through Kylo’s hair, and felt Kylo’s hands travel up and down his body.

So far, this holiday was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned! more chapters to come! check out my tumblr @that-oboist!


	3. Mountains & Stampedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drive through the mountains and a night at Dolly Parton's Dixie Stampede. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter since i wrote these while i was on vacation. i was quite busy on this particular day. so, my apologies! 
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to my waiter at Dolly Parton's Dixie Stampede, who gave me literal chills and so much happiness because he looked like Southern! or Country!Hux, accent and all. (he also looked like bearded Domhnall, aka happiness.) Thank you, dear man, for gracing me with your presence at the Stampede on the night that i went.

Hux was hesitant about driving through the mountains, but Kylo promised he wouldn't be annoying. As they stood at a lookout point, Hux sighed. The terrain had been rough, the roads a a little too narrow and winding for his taste. All in all though, it had been a nice drive. Kylo had played the music on Hux's phone in the car since the radio didn't work at mile above sea level. Kylo was in charge of the guide, holding it and asking Hux if he wanted to stop. Right now, at this moment, he was trying to relax and not think about slipping and falling to his death.

Kylo had his arm around his boyfriend's waist, holding him close. Hux rolled his eyes when Kylo asked someone to take a picture of them, but he smiled anyways.

"Hux, look! You smiled!" Kylo laughed when Hux shoved him.

"Kepp it up and I'll push you over this railing," Hux said with a laugh.

Hux kissed Kylo, then groaned when Kylo took a selfie. However, he also laughed when Kylo kissed his cheek for the selfie. He didn't want to look back at the picture and think he had been having a bad time. To his credit, Kylo didn't post the pictures on social media, so there was that.

All of the sights on the road through the mountains were nearly identical, but they liked them nonetheless. Today, Hux wasn't reluctant to hold Kylo's hand. One, because he had someone to hold on to in case he did slip and fall, and two, because he wanted people to know that this strong, dark-haired man was his. Kylo was smiling a lot, and so was Hux. It was rare that they goto spend so much time together uninterrupted by phone calls or conferences.

A while back, Hux had gotten them tickets to the Dixie Stampede. It looked interesting enough. Horses doing tricks with riders, North versus South, some of the best food in the country..All good to him. Kylo had been happy when he'd told him, and he said he was looking forward to it. Hux couldn't tell if he was more indifferent about it, or confused on why Hux would get them tickets for it. He'd decided to shrug it off and just be grateful Kylo wasn't whining or complaining.

On the drive to the Dixie Stampede, Hux piped up, asking Kylo, "We don't happen to have allergy medication in here, do we?"

Kylo was at a red light, and he looked at Hux, his hands still on the wheel. "Uh, no. Not here, at least. Why?"

"I'm allergic to horses.." Hux said, blushing.

Kylo snickered, turning left when the light turned green. "Really?"

"Yes, you arse." Hux crossed his arms and looked out the window, pouting.

"Eh, don't worry, kitten. You'll be fine."

Kylo parked and they walked inside. After taking a picture and listening to bluegrass, they were seated inside the arena. Hux was still recovering from the bluegrass, and Kylo was pissed that they covered classic rock songs that he liked. There was no silverware, so they had to eat their meal with their hands. Hux was not pleased, to say the least.

The show in its entirety was full of various stunts and effects. The dinner was good, as the brochure had promised, and Hux liked to watch the purebred horses and observe how clean they looked. When he saw Kylo wink at one of the male riders, he shoved him. Kylo laughed and kissed Hux's cheek in apology.

When it finished, Hux was a sniffing, sneezing mess. Kylo was trying his best not to laugh at Hux, who resorted to using harsh fast-food napkins that they had in their car to blow his nose. The whole way back to the hotel, he sneezed and complained about how awful he felt. At the hotel, Hux rolled onto their bed, and Kylo put himself on top of Hux, getting groans in response. Then, Hux finally just hugged Kylo to him, giving in.

"You wanna finish the day how we have been?" Kylo asked with a smirk.

Hux chuckled. "Sure." Kylo leaned in to kiss Hux, then drew back when Hux sneezed. "Sorry..Allergies."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "At least you're not as bad as you were in the car. Horses?"

"And you," Hux teased.

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux's body. "Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you enjoy this trash? follow me @more-trash-by-trash and hit up my ask box and ask me about any of my fics and head canons!


	4. Gotta Go Fast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second-to-last day of their trip, Kylo and Hux go go-karting. Also, Hux is a sugar-daddy. Be prepared for some fluff, because not even evil space boyfriends can resist cute little couple things.

Kylo insisted they go go-karting. Hux rolled his eyes, like always, but agreed. On the drive there, Kylo rolled his window down and Hux turned on the radio. It was a hot day, the hottest yet. Kylo had suckered Hux into wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Kylo had kissed Hux's shoulders, calling him sexy with all his freckles. Hux couldn't find the strength inside him to shove Kylo off of him.

Hux paid for the go-karts, which made Kylo angry. He had paid for everything so far, and Kylo wanted to help him pay for something besides half of their room's cost. Hux merely shrugged and kissed Kylo, saying, "I'm 'loaded,' as you Americans say."

Instead of going together, they drove separately. Kylo looked like he was shoved in a clown car, his legs were bent so much. Hux laughed at his boyfriend's broad frame in the kart. the course itself was easy to maneuver, and filled with turns. Hux passed Kylo at one point, and blew him a kiss.

"What should we do for lunch?" Hux asked while they drove out of the parking lot.

"There's a brewery a little ways from here," Kylo said. He looked at Hux while he drove: his pale hands on the steering wheel, his squint, his resting bitch face. Kylo quickly put the name into the map app on his phone, then started to give Hux the directions to it.

At lunch, Hux ordered a whiskey and Kylo got a beer. Kylo sat back and watched Hux, then said without thinking, "You look gorgeous."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Kylo blushed. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," Hux gave Kylo a rare smile. "However, I don't see how. But, thank you."

"Hux, you just are. Damn, I mean…Look at you.." Kylo rubbed his face and said thank you to the waiter when he brought out their food. "You're just gorgeous, and I wanna kiss you, every inch of you. All of your freckles, your scars, your nose…Everything."

Hux was blushing as he dipped another fry into ketchup. "I…I think you're gorgeous also, Kylo."

Kylo smiled. "Thanks, Hux."

On the drive back to the hotel, Hux asked, "Waterpark?"

"Yeah, and then I'll fuck you nice and slow, just how you like it."

"Don't be obscene."

At the waterparl, Hux was proud to say Kylo was his boyfriend. Mainly because of how many women's heads turned when Kylo walked past. Hux was certain one lifeguard even winked at Kylo before pushing them down a water slide. Kylo made sure to put his arm around Hux as much as possible, and sneak in as many kisses as he could. Hux didn't mind.

Then, as promised, Kylo descended upon Hux as soon as the door to their room was closed. Hux laughed a little at how eager Kylo was. But Hux gladly kissed Kylo back, grateful for this. It was the little moments like these that made the bad times fade to black. Kylo pushed Hux back into their bed, kissing his freckles.

So far, this vacation hadn't been waste of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like this trash? follow my tumblr @more-trash-by-trash for more quality garbage!


	5. The Last Day In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as their trip comes to a close, hux and kylo are more than grateful to be able to spend so much time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh the last chapter! it's been a wild ride. this was loosely based on my not-so-recent vacation to gatlinburg, TN. i recommend it! thanks for sticking with me, and i hope you read my other fics!

After starting the day with off-brand cereal and sloppy kisses, they went to their hotel's arcade. It was their last day, and they'd decided to stay at the hotel instead of leaving. Before Kylo could protest, Hux paid for their credits ffor the games, and paid for the rope course Kylo wanted to go on. As they walked to the rope course entrance, Hux shut down Kylo's whinig by taking his hand. The tactic worked.

Hux watched his boyfriend do the rope course, smirking the entire time. Hux knew Kylo had a fear of heights-didn't explain why he liked roller coasters so much-and it was a matter of time before Kylo started freaking out. As Kylo climbed to the third story, Hux noticed that Kylo became more tentative with his steps. Then, he was rushing back down, ready to leave the course.

"It was so scary, oh my god," Kylo said as they walked away, clutching his chest.

"No it wasn't. You were _fine_. It wasn't even that high," Hux replied as he swiped his ticket card for the skee-ball game.

"Yes it was!"

Hux rolled his eyes. He picked up one of the tiny balls, rolled it up on the ramp, and threw it into the 10,000-point hole. Kylo rolled his eyes, chuckling. He watched Hux finish his game, then dragged him over to PAC-MAN: Battle Royale. 

"Prepare to lose, Hux. This is _my_ game," Kylo said, already intensely focused on the game that had just started. 

Hux scoffed, teasing Kylo back. "Whatever, Kylo."

Hux ended up winning. Kylo vowed vengeance on Guitar Hero, and he did beat Hux. Then, Hux challenged him to a first-person shooter game, and he beat Kylo easily. 

"You've used a gun since you were, like, five," Kylo whined.

"Ten," Hux corrected. "And that wasn't even a hard game."

"I'm better at air hockey."

"We'll see about that."

Much to Hux's displeasure, his boyfriend won. After playing other games, they were out of tickets, and Kylo begged Hux to cash in the tickets they'd earned from the games. After a near-tantrum, Hux gave in. Kylo got some plastic crap, and hux crossed his arms and waited for his five-year-old of a boyfriend. They walked back to their hotel room, Kylo happy as a clam.

Hux had said they'd be going to the pool, so they took a little nap before they went. Kyl spooned Hux, holding him close. Hux easily fell asleep, warm in Kylo's arms. When he woke up, Kylo was tracing his finger up and down his spine; he stayed still for a little while longer because he enjoyed these soft touches from Kylo. Usually, Kylo had a vise-like grip, so Hux savored these little moments.

After their afternoon siesta, they went to the pool for the last time. Kylo finally persuaded Hux to go into the wave pool, which was not an easy task; Hux is germaphobic, and pools like that make him very uncomfortable. Hux promptly left it after getting soaked by a large wave. Kylo's laughter didn't help him any more than his thin pool towel did.

Instead of a proper dinner, they had shaved ice. Hux smiled at how happy Kylo looked, and he enjoyed his shaved ice even more.

"This was a good vacation, Hux. I don't want to leave," Kylo said. He looked up at Hux between curls of his hair with those dark doe eyes Hux adored.

"It'll be nice to sleep in our own bed again," Hux said, finishing his shaved ice. "And hopefully Phasma took proper care of Millicent.." he added to himself.

"Yeah, but…It was nice to spend so much time with you."

"You'll still see me everyday after this, Kylo. Don't be so dramatic."

"I know, but work, and business trips.." Kylo scratched his head. "I miss you a lot, Hux."

"I know, baby," Hux said quietly.

Kylo blushed at the rarely-used pet name, then hurriedly finished his shaved ice. They threw out their trash, and walked hand in hand back to their room.

"What do you say we make our last night count?"

Kylo smiled at Hux, the corners of his lips turning up mischievously. "As you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! you finished this piece of kylux garbage! if you wanna get some head canons about kylux or other ships, or if you just want to talk about my fics, hit up my tumblr @more-trash-by-trash! (currently, my ask box needs a lil TLC, and i do love writing head canons..) thank you for reading, and i hope you read some of my other fics!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the series!   
> Follow me on tumblr for more kylux trash- @more-trash-by-trash !


End file.
